


Собачье сердце

by maresca



Series: Сказка о несказке [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, GOT7
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, No happy end, OOC, jamples, Рождество, ангст, джемочки, несчастливый конец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maresca/pseuds/maresca
Summary: Грустная сказка о мальчике Цзань Цзане, который встретил на улице беспородного щенка и назвал его Ван Цзяэром...Кроссовер с к/ф "Обыкновенное чудо"
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhu Zanjin
Series: Сказка о несказке [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119857
Kudos: 7





	Собачье сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: альтернативный древний Китай, в котором очень много всякого недревнекитайского

Был канун Рождества.

Только-только минуло зимнее солнцестояние, и дни всё ещё были короткими: уже к четырём пополудни начало смеркаться. С каждым часом улицы становились всё пустыннее, лавки одна за другой закрывались. Пушистый снег медленно опускался на землю, обволакивая город белым одеялом. Зима выдалась непривычно снежной...

Малыши А-Нин и А-Цин старательно водили перьями по бумаге: шёл их последний в году урок. Поначалу дети ещё косились в сторону наряженной ёлки и коробок, обёрнутых в блестящую бумагу, под ней, но вскоре речь учителя увлекла их, и они даже про подарки позабыли. 

Дети любили своего учителя. Учитель Чжу был молод, но много знал и очень интересно рассказывал. Самые скучные предметы были с ним в удовольствие, и А-Нин с А-Цин искренне радовались каждому его приходу. А ещё он был очень добрым и никогда не был строг с ними.

\- Ну, что же, дети, - наконец сказал учитель Чжу, поднимаясь. - На сегодня всё. Вы очень хорошо поработали в этом году. Уверен, вас ждут замечательные подарки! А я с вами увижусь уже в году новом. 

Дети удивлённо закопошились: они и не заметили, как урок подошёл к концу.

\- Учитель Чжу! - воскликнула А-Цин. - Это значит, что мы вас не увидим целых восемь дней?..

\- Вы и не заметите, как они пролетят! - заверил учитель Чжу. - Ну же, порадуйтесь как следует каникулам. А потом с новыми силами приступите к новым занятиям. В следующем году мы будем с вами изучать растения! Вырастете - сможете помогать вашему батюшке в искусстве врачевания.

Глаза детей загорелись радостью. Они с любовью и благоговением относились к своему отцу, и даже несмотря на малый возраст, благодаря учителю Чжу, знали, как важно им поддерживать овдовевшего несколько лет тому назад лекаря.

Именно в этот момент сам их батюшка - лекарь Вэнь - зашёл в комнату. 

\- Учитель Чжу, вы ещё здесь! - воскликнул он. - Умоляю вас о помощи…

\- Разумеется, - кивнул учитель Чжу. - Всем чем смогу, господин Вэнь.

\- Только что пришли с нехорошей вестью. Мне срочно надо отправляться в дом господ Лю: их молодой хозяйке худо. Не могли бы вы ещё немного присмотреть за детьми? Я доплачу, сколько скажете!

\- Ну, что вы, что вы! - начал отнекиваться учитель Чжу. - Не стоит. Мне совсем не в тягость, я буду рад помочь.

Лекарю Вэню всё же было неловко.

\- Как же так? Ведь сочельник, вас ждут дома, наверное…

\- Ничего страшного, - с улыбкой покачал головой учитель Чжу. - Отправляйтесь скорее и не беспокойтесь за детей.

\- Благодарю вас, господин учитель!

Лекарь Вэнь расцеловал ребятишек и поскорее отправился в путь. 

\- Чем же мы займёмся с вами? - спросил учитель Чжу у детей. - Быть может, вы хотите поиграть?

Дети переглянулись. А-Цин накрутила прядь волос на палец и осторожно спросила.

\- Учитель Чжу… а вы знаете какую-нибудь сказку?..

\- Да-да! - обрадовался её брат. - Сказку! Я тоже хочу сказку!

Учитель Чжу на мгновение задумался, и взгляд его упал на окно, за которым уже почти стемнело. 

\- Пожалуй, да, - сказал он. - Я знаю одну сказку...

\- Расскажите, расскажите, учитель Чжу!

\- Хорошо, тогда садитесь поближе к камину, а я заварю нам чаю.

Когда чай был готов и разлит по пиалам, они уселись возле тихо потрескивающих поленьев, и учитель начал рассказывать.

\- Жил-был на свете мальчик по имени Цзань Цзань…

\- Его звали как вас, учитель! - радостно воскликнул А-Нин.

\- Нет, меня зовут Чжу Цзаньцзинь, вы ведь даже умеете писать моё имя, не так ли? А этого мальчика звали Цзань Цзань…

Цзань Цзань родился в богатой семье, однако это не приносило ему счастья. В то время, как дети менее зажиточных родителей могли наслаждаться играми, Цзань Цзань целыми днями учился. Мать Цзань Цзаня умерла, ещё когда он родился, а отец всегда был чрезмерно строг к нему и считал, что прилежная учёба - это единственное, чем Цзань Цзань мог отплатить за все оказанные ему благодеяния, как еда, кров и образование. За любые оплошности Цзань Цзань подвергался суровым наказаниям, и хотя он был очень старателен и послушен, ему очень редко удавалось угодить отцу.

\- Разве же так бывает? - не поверила А-Цин. - Наш отец тоже велит нам прилежно учиться, но даже если у нас не всё получается, он никогда нас не наказывает…

\- Не всем так везёт, как вам с вашим батюшкой, - ответил учитель Чжу. - Вот и у Цзань Цзаня всё было совсем иначе…

Поскольку Цзань Цзань был постоянно занят учёбой и ему запрещали играть с другими детьми, у него не было друзей, и он был очень одинок. Даже слуги в его доме так боялись хозяина, что опасались быть чересчур дружелюбными с мальчиком. 

Однажды, в тот редкий день, когда Цзань Цзаню разрешили выйти из дома на прогулку, он увидел на улице беспородного щенка. В доме не держали собак, и Цзань Цзань видел их очень редко и лишь издалека. Поэтому он не удержался и к неудовольствию сопровождавшего его слуги подошёл поближе. Щенок лежал посреди дороги и жалобно скулил.

\- Что же случилось с тобой?.. - обеспокоенно спросил Цзань Цзань, присаживаясь возле щенка на корточки, и увидел: у того была ранена лапа. Не успев даже подумать, что ему за это будет, Цзань Цзань быстро выхватил из рукава платок и перевязал щенку лапу, а потом осторожно взял на руки. Щенок доверчиво уткнулся носом в его шею и робко лизнул. Это была, возможно, первая ласка, которую кто-то подарил Цзань Цзаню за всю его жизнь!..

\- Да что вы делаете, молодой господин! Грязную шавку на руки! Небось у ней блохи... - запричитал слуга и потащил Цзань Цзаня прочь. Тот едва успел осторожно поставить щенка на землю.

По дороге домой Цзань Цзань то и дело оборачивался и видел, как щенок, нелепо ковыляя, следует за ним, а в его глазах была бесконечная любовь и безграничная преданность. Но едва Цзань Цзань и слуга переступили порог дома, ворота захлопнулись прямо перед собачьим носом. 

Слуга тогда нажаловался отцу Цзань Цзаня на его недостойное поведение. Отец отвесил сыну такую оплеуху, что у того долго звенело в ушах, и велел выучить вдвое больше уроков, чем обычно. А ещё ему запретили на месяц выходить из дома.

День спустя, сгорбившись над толстенной книгой, Цзань Цзань услышал странный звук, будто кто-то осторожно стучал в окно. Он поднял глаза и увидел в окне того самого щенка! Тот сумел пробраться в их двор и, несмотря даже на раненую лапу, умудрился забраться на окно. Переполненный неведомой ему до этого радостью, Цзань Цзань вскочил и подбежал к окну, даже не удостоверившись, что рядом нет слуг, которые могли бы донести отцу. Цзань Цзань приложил ладони к окну, и ему казалось, что он чувствует тепло собачьих лап через стекло. Щенок радостно тявкнул, и Цзань Цзань быстро приложил палец к губам и покачал головой, как будто бы неразумный пёс мог его понять. Но щенок его понял и больше не лаял. 

Щенок ещё несколько раз появлялся у его окна и, радостно скалясь, показывал зажившую лапу. А когда Цзань Цзаню наконец разрешили снова выходить на улицу, он то и дело стал видеть его, будто щенок караулил. Оказавшись очень умным, щенок не подходил близко, но Цзань Цзань чувствовал его преданный взгляд даже издалека, и его жизнь казалась ему чуть менее безрадостной.

\- Бедный Цзань Цзань… - хлюпнул носом А-Нин. - У него наконец-то появился друг, а он даже не мог быть с ним рядом…

\- Да, не мог, - согласился учитель Чжу. - Но для Цзань Цзаня было важнее, что этот друг у него вообще был. Я могу вам точно сказать, что Цзань Цзань был счастлив, просто зная, что щенок всегда где-то поблизости.

Так прошло несколько лет, и настало время для Цзань Цзаня сдавать Имперский экзамен - успешно сдав его, Цзань Цзань получил бы учёную степень, что очень много значило для его отца. Именно ради этого он и заставлял сына много лет учиться без продыха.

Цзань Цзань зубрил всю последнюю ночь перед экзаменом, и наутро он был бледным, осунувшимся и даже не смог ничего съесть за завтраком. Цзань Цзань всё время думал о словах отца: “Если не сдашь на отлично, ты мне больше не сын”. От ужаса Цзань Цзань не мог даже представить, что будет, если он и вовсе не сдаст экзамен. 

Когда Цзань Цзань сел в повозку, которая должна была везти его в Дворец Магистрата на экзамен, в дверцу кто-то начал скрестись…

\- Это был он, он! - наперебой закричали дети. - Это был тот самый щенок!

\- Да, да, - рассмеялся учитель Чжу. - Это и правда был он. Вот только он уже не был щенком, он тоже вырос, и теперь это был большой лохматый пёс. Но он всё так же не оставлял Цзань Цзаня.

Цзань Цзань осторожно приоткрыл дверцу, а через мгновение пёс распахнул её настежь и запрыгнул в повозку. Цзань Цзань едва успел прикрыть дверь, прежде чем повозка тронулась. А пёс упёрся лапами в его плечи, заглянул в глаза и радостно лизнул в лицо. Цзань Цзань был так рад видеть его, так счастлив, что наконец-то может снова его обнять, что печаль и тревога мгновенно оставили его. 

\- А я ведь даже не знаю твоего имени... - ласково сказал Цзань Цзань, чеша псу за ухом. - И есть ли у тебя вообще имя?..

Пёс поднял голову и отчётливо покачал ей, будто понял вопрос и хотел ответить отрицательно.

\- Ну, тогда я сам тебе дам имя?

Пёс кивнул.

\- Я назову тебя… я назову тебя… Ван Цзяэр! Как сказочного героя!

Ван Цзяэр довольно высунул язык и лизнул Цзань Цзаня ещё раз, что, конечно же, могло означать лишь согласие. Возле Дворца Магистрата Ван Цзяэр осторожно выбрался из повозки, и к их с Цзань Цзанем счастью его никто не заметил.

Цзань Цзань сдал экзамен лучше всех во всей Империи. Его с отцом пригласили на приём в честь лучших учеников, где Городской голова лично вручил ему грамоту с печатью самого Императора. На приёме было весело, другие юноши общались с другом, и лишь Цзань Цзань держался в стороне, потому что боялся разгневать отца и потому что никого из них не знал. Да и мысли его были совсем не там и не с этими людьми. Пока прочие юноши, затаив дыхание, смотрели, как танцевала для всех дочь Городского головы, первая красавица города Цинь Су, Цзань Цзань думал о Ван Цзяэре и как тому, должно быть, холодно и голодно одному на улице. 

Дома отец велел повесить грамоту на видном месте, и Цзань Цзань не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот листок рисовой бумаги с печатью для отца важнее, чем он сам.

Но случилось и хорошее. В тот день отец впервые посмотрел на Цзань Цзаня с одобрением и сказал:

\- Что же, сын, ты наконец-то показал мне, что на что-то способен, и заслужил награду. Проси же у меня, что хочешь.

Тогда Цзань Цзань встал перед отцом на колени, поклонился в пол и попросил разрешить ему взять в дом пса Ван Цзяэра. Отец долго молчал. Когда Цзань Цзань поднял голову, он увидел огромное разочарование и даже отвращение на его лице. Однако слово отец сдержал, и так Ван Цзяэр стал жить в их доме.

Поначалу Цзань Цзань боялся, что Ван Цзяэр, как и положено бездомному псу, будет вести себя неразумно, и отец с радостью выгонит его обратно на улицу. Но Ван Цзяэр был воистину умным псом: он вёл себя пристойно, не бегал, не шумел, не лаял и мудро избегал попадаться хозяину дома на глаза. Зато уж когда они с Цзань Цзанем оказывались на улице, он восполнял всё с лихвой! Соседи даже думали, что пёс безумен, а Ван Цзяэр всего лишь бегал и лаял всласть, пока можно, прекрасно зная, что ради Цзань Цзаня должен сдерживаться в доме.

Выходить им, правда, доводилось не часто. Теперь, когда учёба Цзань Цзаня завершилась, отец нагрузил его всей бумажной волокитой их семьи. И Цзань Цзань снова просиживал целыми днями над кипами договоров, векселей и доверенностей. Но теперь рядом с ним всегда был Ван Цзяэр, и Цзань Цзаню казалось, что счастливее быть невозможно. Пёс часами сидел подле него, положив голову на колени. А когда рука Цзань Цзаня уставала держать перо и он морщился от боли, Ван Цзяэр тыкал в неё холодным носом и преданно заглядывал в глаза, будто спрашивал, всё ли в порядке.

Однажды к отцу Цзань Цзаня пришёл заезжий купец. Он фальшиво улыбался и заискивал, и юноша быстро заподозрил, что купец прибыл с недобрым умыслом. Купец предложил отцу Цзань Цзаня очень выгодную сделку, и отец, прельщённый возможностью, почти был готов согласиться. Но Цзань Цзань, изучивший договор до мельчайших деталей, указал отцу на уловку: в случае невыполнения условий купец мог отнять у них дом. В гневе отец велел Цзань Цзаню выставить купца за порог.

Когда они вышли во двор, где никто не мог их видеть, купец отбросил притворство. Лицо его исказилось гневом, а рука потянулась к горлу Цзань Цзаня:

\- Ах ты маленький мерзавец! - прошипел он, сжимая пальцы.

Но потом купец вдруг вскрикнул и отдёрнул руку. Оказалось, прибежавший на помощь другу Ван Цзяэр вцепился зубами в его ногу. Мог бы и совсем отгрызть, но Цзань Цзань его остановил. А купец хромая отбежал к воротам и, переведя взгляд с Ван Цзяэра на Цзань Цзаня, гладившего его по мохнатой голове, гадко ухмыльнулся:

\- Ах вот оно что! Ну, смотри, гадёныш, я тебе ещё отплачу. И твою шавку не пожалею!

Цзань Цзань не воспринял угрозу всерьёз. Он радовался, что смог угодить отцу и что его самого не задушили, и уже к вечеру того дня почти позабыл о купце.

А на следующий день Ван Цзяэр пропал... 

\- Ой-ой! - в отчаянии заломил ручки малыш А-Нин. - Неужели же тот противный купец его похитил?..

\- Цзань Цзань тоже так подумал… - вздохнул учитель Чжу. - А ещё больше он испугался, что купец мог отравить Ван Цзяэра. Цзань Цзань умолял отца отправить людей на поиски, но отец отказал ему: он и рад был, что пёс сгинул, и считал бессмысленным искать его. 

\- Какой же ужасный человек! - сжала кулачки А-Цин. - Даже ради сына не мог сделать доброе дело!

Учитель Чжу внимательно посмотрел на девочку.

\- Ты считаешь его ужасным? - спросил он. - Но он по-своему любил Цзань Цзаня и желал ему лучшего. Просто он не считал, что от пса была польза…

\- Разве же так любят, учитель?.. - нахмурилась А-Цин. - Ван Цзяэр и был самым лучшим в жизни Цзань Цзаня!.. Как можно было остаться равнодушным, когда Цзань Цзань так переживал?..

Учитель Чжу не ответил. Да и что было ответить, если маленькая девочка оказалась мудрее лучшего ученика Империи…

\- А что же случилось потом? Ван Цзяэр нашёлся?.. - спросил А-Нин.

Учитель подлил детям чаю и продолжил рассказ.

О псе никто так больше и не слышал. Зато через некоторое время возле дома Цзань Цзаня появился странный юноша. Он был одет в лохмотья, стучал в ворота дома и просился внутрь. Слуги, конечно же, попробовали прогнать его, но юноша оказался настырным.

Так получилось, что именно в этот момент Цзань Цзань и его отец возвращались со встречи и собственными глазами наблюдали уморительную сцену: как кто-то из челяди отпихивал молодого человека, а тот выворачивался и снова рвался к воротам. Уже и зеваки собрались, чтобы поглазеть. Отец Цзань Цзаня побагровел от злости.

\- Это приличный дом! Убирайся отсюда, грязный попрошайка! - процедил он, но тут вмешался Цзань Цзань, которому стало жалко оборванца.

\- Отец, - тихо сказал Цзань Цзань. - Быть может, стоит помочь ему? Смотрите, сколько людей собралось? Как бы они не подумали, что мы отказываем в помощи нуждающимся…

Цзань Цзань хорошо знал своего отца и как тот печётся о внешней благопристойности. Нехотя отец согласился.

\- Отведите его на конюшню, - бросил он. - Помойте, накормите, а потом пусть идёт на все четыре стороны.

\- Отец! - взмолился Цзань Цзань. - Быть может, ему некуда идти?.. Мы могли бы…

В другое время, если б не было вокруг всей собравшейся толпы, Цзань Цзаню бы не поздоровилось. Но в тот момент отец не мог позволить себе спорить.

\- Пусть тогда на конюшне и остаётся, - процедил сквозь зубы он. - Будет с него там толк - будем ему еда и крыша над головой.

\- Благодарю, отец… - прошептал Цзань Цзань и повернулся к юноше. 

Тот, и правда, выглядел так себе: чумазый, нескладный. Но Цзань Цзаня поразили невероятной доброты глаза. Глаза, полные бесконечной любви ко всему живому и безграничной преданности спасителю.

\- Как тебя зовут? - ласково спросил Цзань Цзань, и юноша ненадолго задумался, а потом ответил:

\- Ван Цзяэр, молодой господин.

Сердце Цзань Цзаня пропустило удар, а его отец лишь буркнул:

\- Как героя детских сказок? Что за глупость…

\- Какое совпадение… - задумчиво пробормотала А-Цин. - Цзань Цзань потерял пса по имени Ван Цзяэр, зато теперь у него был человек с таким же именем…

\- Цзань Цзань тоже решил, что совпадение удивительное, а потому был очень рад, что смог помочь Ван Цзяэру, - кивнул учитель Чжу.

Ван Цзяэр остался в доме Цзань Цзаня при конюшне. Умел он мало, вёл себя странно и поначалу допускал ошибки, за что его ругали, а, бывало, и лупили. Но Ван Цзяэр всё покорно терпел, учился, и с каждым днём у него получалось всё лучше. Но, главное, Ван Цзяэр как никто ладил с лошадьми. Они будто чувствовали в нём что-то родное и полностью доверяли ему. Даже конюх как-то замолвил слово за нового работника перед хозяином, и тот разрешил Ван Цзяэру остаться насовсем.

Как-то Цзань Цзань столкнулся с Ван Цзяэром во дворе дома. Цзань Цзань просто собирался кивнуть ему в знак приветствия, а Ван Цзяэр вдруг склонился в глубоком поклоне и сказал:

\- Этот пёс хочет поблагодарить молодого господина за доброту…

Цзань Цзань нахмурился.

\- Почему ты называешь себя псом? Ты порядочный человек и честно зарабатываешь на жизнь. Зачем же ты так неуважительно говоришь о самом себе?

Ван Цзяэр задрал голову и уставился своими ясными удивлёнными глазами на Цзань Цзаня.

\- Разве же “пёс” - это неуважительно?.. Молодой господин считает собак плохими?..

Цзань Цзань замер, ему стало мучительно стыдно: ведь в его жизни самым добрым, верным и бескорыстным - единственным - другом был пропавший пёс!..

\- Прости меня… - пробормотал Цзань Цзань. - Ты прав: в этом нет ничего неуважительного…

Цзань Цзань весь тот день был сам не свой, много думал и почти не мог сосредоточиться на работе, за что отец сурово отчитал его. А вечером, сам не понимая зачем, Цзань Цзань пришёл на конюшню. У всех прочих работников были свои комнаты, но Ван Цзяэр спал там же, поэтому в это время он был там один. Цзань Цзань застал его разговаривающим с лошадью. Ван Цзяэр гладил её морду, шептал что-то, и создавалось впечатление, что она понимала его и даже отвечала. А потом Ван Цзяэр заметил Цзань Цзаня и ужасно смутился:

\- Молодой господин? Чем Ван Цзяэр может служить вам?..

А Цзань Цзань не знал, как ответить и что он сам хотел сказать. Они присели на лежанку в углу, служившую Ван Цзяэру постелью, и долго молчали. А потом неожиданно для самого себя Цзань Цзань рассказал ему всё - про пса Ван Цзяэра, про то, как он пропал и как Цзань Цзань не смог его отыскать…

\- Так вот почему молодой господин всегда так печален… - понял Ван Цзяэр и робко сжал руку Цзань Цзаня, а тот с благодарностью ответил на рукопожатие. Ведь никто, никто до этого не сочувствовал его потере!..

\- Мне не столь печально от того, что он больше не со мной, - признался Цзань Цзань, - сколько от того, что я не знаю, что с ним случилось. Если бы я знал, что он ушёл сам, мне было бы легче.

Ван Цзяэр загадочно улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Молодой господин, если вы не можете узнать его судьбу, возможно, вам стоит представить, что с ним произошло что-то хорошее?

\- Но что же хорошего могло с ним произойти?..

Ван Цзяэр повёл глазами и смешно поджал губы.

\- Что, если купец, который его похитил, был колдуном и превратил пса молодого господина в человека?..

\- Так это и был он! - хором воскликнули дети, и учитель Чжу кивнул. А А-Нин затараторил: - И Цзань Цзань тоже это понял? Ведь понял? Понял, что Ван Цзяэр и есть тот самый пёс?..

Но учитель печально покачал головой.

\- Нет, Цзань Цзань не поверил в это…

\- Но почему, учитель Чжу?!..

Учитель тяжело вздохнул.

\- Должно быть, он просто боялся поверить. Цзань Цзань мало в жизни видел счастья и считал себя недостойным его…

\- Бедный Цзань Цзань, - сказал А-Нин. - Он за одну лишь свою доброту заслуживал самого лучшего…

\- А ты считаешь Цзань Цзаня добрым?.. - замер учитель Чжу.

\- А вы разве нет? - удивился мальчик, но учитель тряхнул головой и продолжил.

Цзань Цзань лишь грустно рассмеялся над словами Ван Цзяэра:

\- Тот купец хотел отомстить мне. Как бы он отомстил, превратив моего пса в человека?.. Но спасибо тебе, Ван Цзяэр, вот мы поговорили, и мне, действительно, стало чуть легче.

С тех самых пор Цзань Цзань часто стал навещать Ван Цзяэра по вечерам. Можно было даже сказать, что он почти всё своё свободное время проводил с ним. Ван Цзяэр был безграмотен, но очень любознателен и с восторгом слушал рассказы Цзань Цзаня о диковинных растениях, далёких странах. Даже сказку про своего тёзку - легендарного героя Ван Цзяэра - он слышал впервые.

А иногда они просто молчали, и в этом молчании было больше, чем в сотне сказанных вслух слов. Когда Цзань Цзаню было грустно, Ван Цзяэр держал его за руку. Один раз Цзань Цзань плакал от усталости, и тогда Ван Цзяэр просто уткнулся носом в его шею. Это было и смешно, и нелепо - как-то по-собачьи. Это была близость, которой Цзань Цзань никогда не знал, ведь он был лишён даже материнских поцелуев. И это так взволновало его, что внезапно ему захотелось прижать к себе Ван Цзяэра крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать. Но Цзань Цзань не решился даже сказать об этом.

А ещё как-то раз Цзань Цзань спросил Ван Цзяэра:

\- А как думаешь… мой пёс…

\- Который стал человеком?

\- Да. Как думаешь, он может стать обратно собакой?

Ван Цзяэр внимательно посмотрел Цзань Цзаню в глаза.

\- А молодой господин хотел бы, чтоб Ван Цзяэр стал опять собакой?

Цзань Цзань вздохнул. Он по-прежнему так и не решался поверить в эту сказку. Но перестать думать о ней не мог.

\- Дело не во мне. Я думаю, ему должно быть очень тяжело в человеческом обличье… Жизнь людей полна забот, страхов, обманов. Я бы никогда не пожелал псу Ван Цзяэру такого…

\- Но, - возразил человек Ван Цзяэр, - быть может, ему повезло, и он встретил хорошего хозяина. Может, он счастлив?..

Цзань Цзань неуверенно покачал головой.

\- И всё же, как думаешь?..

Ван Цзяэр забавно почесал свою шею - будто собака лапой.

\- Почему бы и нет? Что, если колдун сказал ему, что он превратится обратно в собаку, если его поцелует любимый человек?

\- Нет, нет! - воскликнул Цзань Цзань и закрыл лицо руками. - Нет, это было бы слишком жестоко… 

\- Молодой господин, Ван Цзяэр расстроил вас…

\- Прошу тебя… умоляю, не называй меня “молодой господин”. Зови меня по имени… пожалуйста…

В детстве Цзань Цзань пытался просить о том же слуг в доме, но все они боялись его отца и продолжали обращаться высокопарно. А Ван Цзяэр просто ответил:

\- Хорошо, Цзань Цзань. Как ты хочешь.

И, возможно, так бы всё и осталось навсегда. Но однажды отец позвал Цзань Цзаня и объявил ему ошеломительную новость.

\- Наконец-то ты сможешь сделать что-то полезное для нашей семьи! - не скрывая радости, сказал ему отец. - В скором времени состоится твоя свадьба!

Цзань Цзаню показалось, что его как будто ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Воздух из лёгких пропал, земля начала уходить из-под ног. Всё затуманилось, и даже звуки стали далёкими и еле слышными.

Разумеется, Цзань Цзань с самого детства знал, что однажды должен будет жениться и что невесту ему выберет отец. Но непонятное чувство сдавило ему сердце. Он понимал, что отец ждёт от него каких-то слов, но не мог ни одного из себя выдавить.

\- Что же ты молчишь? Неужто даже не спросишь, какую я нашёл для тебя партию?

\- Благодарю вас, отец, - почти прошептал Цзань Цзань. - Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что вы выбрали для меня лучшую невесту…

\- Не я! - тяжело рассмеялся отец. - Дочь самого Городского головы тебя выделила. Сказала, что ни за кого больше не согласна идти. Ты хоть представляешь, что это значит? Дочь Городского головы - моя невестка! Дела наши в гору пойдут.

Цзань Цзань не мог скрыть удивления… и ужаса.

\- Подождите, учитель, - остановила его А-Цин. - Дочь Городского головы? Цинь Су? Та самая, что танцевала на приёме для лучших учеников?

\- Да, именно она.

\- Но разве Цзань Цзань встречался с ней после этого?

\- Нет, ни разу.

\- Но… но… - силилась понять девочка. - Но ведь он ни с кем и не разговаривал тогда? Вы сами сказали! Он держался в стороне, был тих и скромен.

\- Именно поэтому она его и выделила - за скромность, - объяснил учитель Чжу. - Она гораздо лучше знала прочих знатных юношей в городе, но ни один не был ей по сердцу. И она выбрала Цзань Цзаня.

\- Но… Цзань Цзань…

\- Но Цзань Цзань совсем не был рад этому…

\- Отец, отец… - взмолился он. - Я не могу… Я… недостоин госпожи Цинь Су…

Лицо отца перекосилось от гнева.

\- Это я и без тебя знаю! Но раз уж выпала тебе, бесполезному ничтожеству, такая честь, не смей воротить нос. И не смей больше шляться на конюшню! Ты весь провонял навозом.

Цзань Цзань маялся несколько дней, пытаясь понять, что же мучает его. Он прекрасно знал, что Цинь Су достойная девушка. Прекрасно знал, какие возможности открыл бы их брак его отцу, и страстно хотел быть ему полезен. Но от одной мысли, что, держа её за руку, он должен будет поклясться в вечной любви и верности, от одной мысли, что после они окажутся наедине на брачном ложе, Цзань Цзаня охватывала ужасная боль. Он и не мог сказать, что именно болит, просто руки отказывались слушаться и в голове будто туман поднимался.

В день, когда невеста и её семья прибыли в их дом, чтобы обсудить предстоящую свадьбу, Цзань Цзань убежал на конюшню. Ван Цзяэру хватило лишь взгляда, чтобы понять, что молодой господин глубоко несчастен.

\- Что-то случилось Цзань Цзань? - с тревогой спросил он. - Ты так бледен… 

Больше всего Цзань Цзань хотел обнять Ван Цзяэра и разрыдаться у него на груди, но руки его будто сковало.

\- Я видел, что в дом приехали гости, - тем временем сказал Ван Цзяэр, неловко перебирая человеческими ногами будто задними лапами. - Среди них была очень красивая девушка.

\- Эта девушка… - прошептал Цзань Цзань, - … моя невеста!..

И он отвернулся и рухнул коленями на солому, только чтобы Ван Цзяэр не видел его слёз.

\- Невеста?.. - переспросил Ван Цзяэр, голос его дрогнул. - Значит, ты женишься?..

\- Я должен…

А потом Ван Цзяэр подошёл и сел с ним рядом. И то, что хотел сделать Цзань Цзань, - обнять его, - сделал сам Ван Цзяэр.

\- Я поздравляю тебя и желаю самого большого счастья на свете, - сказал он, уткнувшись носом в шею Цзань Цзаня.

А Цзань Цзань беззвучно рыдал и лишь мотал головой.

\- Я не буду счастлив, Ван Цзяэр!.. Не буду!.. Никогда не буду!.. 

\- Почему?..

\- Потому что…

Цзань Цзань с трудом глотал слёзы, растворяясь в крепких объятьях Ван Цзяэра.

\- Ну же, почему? Скажи мне.

Цзань Цзань повернул к нему заплаканное лицо и понял. Понял, почему он никогда не будет счастлив ни с Цинь Су, ни с любой другой.

\- Потому что я люблю другого человека…

А Ван Цзяэр сжал его лишь крепче. Возможно, на мгновение и ёкнуло собачье сердце от мысли, что Цзань Цзань любит кого-то ещё, но сильнее всего в нём было желание, чтобы Цзань Цзань всегда улыбался.

\- Тогда почему же ты плачешь? - спросил Ван Цзяэр с улыбкой. - Ведь всё же так просто: если ты любишь другую, ты не должен жениться на нелюбимой.

Слова застряли в горле Цзань Цзаня. Он хотел было объяснить Ван Цзяэру про свой долг и про то, как это важно для отца, но… не знал как. Он хотел было сказать Ван Цзяэру, что нет никакой другой и что любит он… другого. Но слова не шли...

А Ван Цзяэр поднялся на ноги и потащил за собой Цзань Цзаня.

\- Пойдём, - сказал он. - Ты прямо сейчас же всё им и объяснишь.

\- Но… подожди же, - возразил Цзань Цзань, хоть и послушно шёл за ним. - Ведь я даже не знаю, любят ли меня в ответ…

\- Разве же это важно? - удивился Ван Цзяэр. - Главное, что любишь ты. Поверь мне, я знаю. Не бойся ничего. Я буду с тобой, я буду рядом.

Когда они ворвались в комнату, где их ожидал отец Цзань Цзаня и гости, поначалу никто и не понял, что не так. Городской голова с радостью распахнул навстречу Цзань Цзаню руки.

\- А вот и жених! - воскликнул он, а потом осёкся. Все в комнате посмотрели на пальцы “жениха”, переплетённые с пальцами простого конюха в мятых одеждах. 

Непередаваемый страх охватил Цзань Цзаня. Взгляд отца не сулил ничего хорошего, а неодобрение на лицах Городского головы и его супруги парализовали его. Но пальцы Ван Цзяэра сжали его ладонь, и Цзань Цзань решился.

\- Отец, господин Цинь, простите меня… я не могу. Этой свадьбы не может быть.

Отец Цзань Цзаня резко поднялся.

\- Что ты несёшь? Что всё это значит?!

Но это они - отец, господин и госпожа Цинь - ничего не значили. Извиняться Цзань Цзань должен был лишь перед одним человеком.

\- Госпожа, - Цзань Цзань поклонился побледневшей Цинь Су. - Госпожа, я не смею оскорбить вас… но я не смогу быть мужем, достойным вас… Потому что… потому что я люблю человека, что стоит рядом со мной!..

И как будто звук пропал. Повисла тяжёлая, плотная тишина. А Цзань Цзань высвободил руку, повернулся к Ван Цзяэру, взял его лицо обеими ладонями и поцеловал. А Ван Цзяэр ответил на его поцелуй.

Время замерло. Цзань Цзань целовал юношу, который не был ни знатен, ни богат, который даже написать своего имени не мог, но был для Цзань Цзаня главной драгоценностью во всём мире. Он целовал его, как целуют в последний раз жизни, на краю разлуки. И Цзань Цзань никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько свободным...

...даже не оборачиваясь, он чувствовал ужас и омерзение на лице отца. Но Цзань Цзань смотрел лишь на Ван Цзяэра, а в глазах Цзяэра он видел бесконечную любовь и безграничную преданность…

Учитель Чжу замолчал. На его лице блуждала улыбка, затуманенный взгляд следил за огнём в камине, руки бездумно сжимали остывшую пиалу.

\- Но что же было дальше! - наперебой заголосили дети. - Учитель, ну, не молчите же!..

Учитель Чжу будто пробудился ото сна.

\- Дальше был ужасный скандал! Ни о какой свадьбе больше не могло быть и речи, и семья Цинь в мгновение ока покинула их дом.

\- А отец Цзань Цзаня?..

\- О, он ещё никогда не бывал в таком гневе. Он избил Цзань Цзаня и наговорил ему всякого… Сказал, что с самого рождения, когда умерла его мать, Цзань Цзань приносил только несчастья… А потом, не стерпя позора, он выгнал Цзань Цзаня из дому.

\- О-о-ох!.. - хором воскликнули дети. - И как же он?

\- Нет худа без добра, - загадочно ответил учитель. - Оказалось, что у одного свидетеля той сцены произошедшее вызвало совсем другие чувства.

\- Цинь Су! Вы ведь говорите о ней, учитель?

\- Да, Цинь Су оказалось воистину чудесным человеком. Признание Цзань Цзаня её не отвратило от него, а наоборот, восхитило, и втайне от семьи она помогла ему. Благодаря ей Цзань Цзань обустроился и стал… учителем.

\- Как вы, учитель Чжу?..

\- Как я.

\- А как же Ван Цзяэр?.. - спохватилась А-Цин. - Ведь произошло то, о чём ему говорил колдун: его поцеловал любимый человек. После этого поцелуя Ван Цзяэр опять стал собакой?..

Учитель Чжу забрал пустые пиалы из их рук, заглянул в доверчивые, полные надежды детские глаза и широко улыбнулся.

\- Нет! Произошло обыкновенное чудо: Цзань Цзань и Ван Цзяэр так сильно любили друг друга, что колдовство не сработало, и Ван Цзяэр остался человеком.

\- Правда? Правда-правда?.. Так, значит, они вместе?..

\- Да, они вместе!

\- Ой, как же хорошо!.. - чуть не расплакалась А-Цин. 

\- И правда! - согласился её брат и радостно захлопал в ладоши. - Как я рад, что у сказки счастливый конец. Если бы всё закончилось плохо, я бы, наверное, спать сегодня не смог…

\- Вот поэтому он и счастливый! - рассмеялся учитель и погладил мальчика по голове.

И тут они услышали, как открылась входная дверь, и вскоре на пороге комнаты появился припорошенный снегом лекарь Вэнь.

\- Ну, всё обошлось! - объявил он. - Семейство Лю думало, что их молодую госпожу отравили, а она всего-навсего в положении! Зато какой подарок к Рождеству…

Дети бросились обнимать отца, а учитель начал собираться.

\- И правда, - сказал он. - Ведь неспроста говорят, что Рождество - время чудес. А я, пожалуй, пойду. 

Лекарь Вэнь остановил его в сенях.

\- Учитель, не могу вам передать, как я благодарен. Поздно уже, быть может, вы останетесь у нас на ночь?

Но учитель Чжу покачал головой.

\- Благодарю вас за заботу, но я лучше пойду домой.

\- Понимаю… - вздохнул лекарь Вэнь. - Вас, должно быть, родные хватятся… И всё же на сердце у меня неспокойно… Как вы пойдёте один, в темноте? И район у нас стал небезопасный: то и дело слышу, как одиноких путников вечерами грабят…

\- Да… - задумчиво ответил учитель Чжу. - В прошлый раз, когда я уходил от вас, мне показалось, что за мной следуют двое… Но потом они свернули на другую улицу, так что я думаю, они не были грабителями.

\- А быть может, их кто-то спугнул…

\- Может… Счастливого Рождества, господин Вэнь. Увидимся с вами в новом году!

Учитель Чжу надел плащ и вышел из дома. 

На улице всё так же шёл снег: даже свежие следы, оставленные лекарем Вэнем, уже почти замело. Рождество было как никогда снежным, и как никогда хотелось верить в чудеса!..

\- Ты здесь? - спросил учитель Чжу. - Я же знаю, что ты здесь…

Но ответом ему была тишина. Снежинки тихо опускались на ресницы, таяли, и вот уже слёзы на лице становились неотличимы от них. Должно быть, он, и правда, приносил лишь несчастья и не заслуживал чуда...

\- Счастливого Рождества, Ван Цзяэр… - прошептал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, поплотнее закутался в плащ и побрёл навстречу темноте.

А от стены дома тенью отделился взлохмаченный беспородный пёс и неслышно последовал вслед за своим Цзань Цзанем. Пёс держался на расстоянии, опасаясь быть замеченным, но в глазах его была бесконечная любовь и безграничная преданность.


End file.
